


He's mine!

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: I liked this one, Is this still how I tag things?, M/M, Sock kills people, it is implied they wanted to do things to Jonathan, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock and Jonathan have a fight. Jon storms out in a rage, and Sock believes that he’ll come home eventually. He waits, and waits, and waits. Eventually, he goes out to look for him, and finds him being beaten  in an alley. Cue Sock’s homicidal tendencies kicking in and wrecking the shit out of anyone who dares hurt Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's mine!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the Welcome to Hell Kink meme on Tumble.  
> Number 481  
> Sock and Jonathan have a fight. Jon storms out in a rage, and Sock believes that he’ll come home eventually. He waits, and waits, and waits. Eventually, he goes out to look for him, and finds him being beaten or raped in an alley. Cue Sock’s homicidal tendencies kicking in and wrecking the shit out of anyone who dares hurt Jonathan. Talking it out/fluff after encouraged, but optional. 
> 
> Rated M for blood and violence.

Silence. Dead silence is what permeated the room as the only two figures in it stared at each other. The taller figure, whose blue eyes were burning with enough fire the devil himself would cringe away, was nearly panting, fists clenched at his side. His face was flushed with anger that matched his fiery glare. His lips curled into a near snarl and the other figure, floated back a few feet, green eyes wide and hands clamped tightly over his lips. After a moment they lowered to his side and he tried to speak. 

“Jonathan...Whatever I just said, I didn-” he was cut off the by the blonde standing across from him. 

“Didn't what Sock!? Didn't mean it? Didn't realize what you were saying?” Jonathan shouted, throwing his hands up for emphasis. “You sure as hell knew what you were saying!” The blonde cried. His next words were quiet, an air of betrayal snaking through them, catching Sock off guard. “And I thought you considered us friends...I know I did,”

Sock blinked in surprise, slowly floating towards his human companion, one hand outstretched. “Jonathan, we are.” he tried but those fire-filled eyes looked up and Sock froze in place, unable to move even as he notice the blonde teen was trying not to cry, his glassy and wet eyes proving that all to well. He didn't stop the blonde as he turned and rushed from the room, through the empty house and out the door. Sock could hear the footsteps as he was soon out of the driveway and then there was the silence again. 

Sock grabbed the edges of his hat and pulled down, curling into himself as he floated in the middle of the room, slowly lowering as his emotions overcame him. Tears leaked from his own eyes as he sniffled like a child, soon breaking away into quiet cries and whimpers. “I didn't meant it..” he whispered to no one. He glanced outside and soon flew to the window, where is watery eyes searched the darkness for any sign his human counterpart was coming back. There was nothing and sock frowned deeply. 

The streetlights cast long shadows, making everything look dangerous and strange. Sock hoped Jonathan would turn around and come back quickly, it was cold and the gray sweatshirt he always wore still laying in a pile on the floor, leaving him in a light tank top and his jeans. He stayed by the window for at least an hour, with no sign of the blonde. Sock bit his lip, even if he was meant to get Jonathan to kill himself, he was worried about the boy's well being, besides, he had to kill himself not get lost in the dark! He also should apologize, he had been out of line when he spoke of Jonathan and his friends like he had. They had been angry, something Jonathan said had pissed him off. Maybe it was the way he spoke now of the others around him. Maybe it was that he seemed to be doing even better than when Sock had first taken his job, having friends and doing well in classes where he had learned to ignore Sock. It could have been the way he caught Jonathan staring at that girl from class, or the boy that looked at Jonathan the same way. 

No matter what the reason Sock had gotten angry, words harsh and cutting. What was it he had said? He couldn't even remember with the heat of the moment and, what he would now admit was jealousy, having deafened him to his own outburst. Jonathan had said something back, something at first surprised and worried but then, after a few more outbursts his words had turned sharp and cutting too. Had Sock been physical at the moment he was sure Jonathan would have hit him and done it hard enough to at least knock the brunette out. Sock sighed and after adjusting his goggles and toying nervously with his scarf he flew out the window and out of the house. It had been at least two hours since the other had left and sock was determined to find him, worry overpowering any other thought process. 

He flew through the streets quickly, looking down each one he passed for any sign of the blonde. There was nothing at first, just the eerie silence that Sock had come to expect from the night. It was quiet, far away but something broke the silence. 

“Get off! Let go of me! Don't touch me!”

Sock started, stopping hid flight. “Jonathan?” he could have sworn he heard the boy from ahead of him. He listened again. This time there was a yell, a near scream of pain that Sock knew in a millisecond was Jonathan. He shot after the sound, eyes wide and worried. He looked up and down the streets even quicker now, eyes still searching. 

“Jonathan!?” Sock called and he heard the sound again, another yell of pain and this time he was close enough to hear the sharps sound of skin on skin. He stopped, looking around and following the sound to a nearby ally where he froze in the entrance, staring at the scene within. 

Jonathan was against the wall, two men in front of him, his shirt was torn and his jeans fared no better, looking ready to fall off with a wrong move, one man's hand looking ready to rip them away. His face was bruised and a line of blood was streaming from a busted lip. He was nearly unconscious, the only reason he was standing was due to the other man's hand around his neck. A few knife wounds littered the teen's upper arms, cuts and gashes that would scar and a few on his face that wouldn't. Sock's chest tightened as he watched the man fully rip away the teen's jeans, a sneer on his lips. That was it, sock had seen more than enough. He called out, hoping to alert Jonathan to his presence. 

“Jonathan. I'm here, and I'll get you out of here.” 

There it was, the smallest twitch and the blonde's eyes had moved to look at him, filling with a mix of disbelief and something Sock couldn't place. 

Sock glared and through his hazy vision Jonathan watched him change. His normally green eyes turned deep red and his light green aura darkened to a mix of crimson and black and even blue, looking like the flames of hell had come up to consume him as it flared and flickered around him. His eyes flashed and he immediately shot forward, ,into the man still kneeling by Jon's waist. The man's eyes widened and he gasped as Sock overtook him, taking control. He stood and looked to the other man through his greasy black bangs, had bowed to hide his now glowing crimson eyes. 

“What are you doing man? You're the one that wanted him, hurry up already. “ the other said, turning to his friend, his hand releasing Jonathan who slid weakly down the wall, unable to keep himself upright, eyes drifting closed as the pain of his injuries overtook him. Sock didn't answer the man, instead he silently reached into his own back pocket where he could feel a pocket knife, and pulled it out, flipping it to the ready in one steady motion. He looked up and met eyes with the other and smirked, head tilted, giving the man an insane look. 

“I think you're going to regret touching him.” he said, his own voice coming from the man's throat. The friend backed away, eyes wide and hands in front of his chest in a calming gesture. 

“Dude! What the hell is-” he couldn't finish speaking as Sock whipped the knife forward and sunk it deeply into his throat, grinning as he watched the man's face contort in pain and anguish, his lips opening to scream. With a small grunt Sock pulled it back out and a splash of blood followed. The man fell to the ground, eyes open and face stuck in a silent scream of pain. 

Sock now took the knife and chuckled to himself, looking the bloody tip over. Being in possession of a body had it's perks. Sock quite enjoyed the fact that nothing he did to the body would not affect him, allowing him to feel no pain as he sunk the man's own knife into his stomach at least 4 times before lifting and sinking it into his neck, cutting the jugular he knew resided there. As the man fell, dead before hitting the ground, he fell away from Sock, leaving the demon floating above the bodies with his still insane smirk on his face. After a moment though it faded and he gasped as his eyes reverted back to normal. He glanced to the side and rushed to Jonathan, hand's nervously cupping his face. 

He was almost surprised that his hands were able to touch Jonathan's cheeks, knowing Jonathan had to want him to touch him to have it work. “Jonathan? Shit, Jonathan open your eyes and look at me.” he pleaded. “Come on, you're okay, open your eyes.”

Slowly, blue eyes did open to peer up at sock, they were hazy, glassy and sock felt his chest tighten. Jonathan reached up with his hands, sock cringing at the movement as it started the blood flowing from the gashes even harder. When the arms surrounded him and pulled him flush to the blonde, causing Jonathan's face to be at level with Socks chest. Sock's eyes widened. He could feel the shake of Jonathan's shoulders and realized the boy was crying. He wrapped his arms back around Jonathan and reached up to stroke his hair. He didn't know what to say but he tried his best to comfort the other anyway. 

He had never seen Jonathan cry like this, sure he had seen him get teary eyed and some sappy movies, everyone cried at those, and he had seen him cry at the memories of a lost pet from years before when Sock had brought it up on a bad day. This was not like the quiet, teary-eyed crying from before, this was gross, terrified sobbing that broke Sock's heart. Jonathan was tough, Jonathan was apathetic, he shouldn't be clinging to Sock like a child but here he was.

“Hey..Hey Jonathan. Stop.” Sock said gently as he leaned away, taking Jon's face in his hands again. “You're alright. They're dead. I'm here.” he said. “I'm here and I am so sorry. I'm sorry I said everything I did. I'm sorry I let you walk out like that and I am so damn sorry I wasn't here sooner.” he said. He wanted to comfort the teen more as he could still see the terror his his companion's blue eyes. “I'm not going to let anything like this happen again. I promise Jonathan. I won't because...Because I love you” he said. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Jonathan's forehead, a gesture Sock remembered his own mother would use to comfort him, unaware of what he had fully said. 

Jonathan had stopped shaking by then, quieting down to the quiet sobs Sock was used to. He stayed there, cupping Jonathan's face in his hands for a few more minutes before Jonathan's hands reached up and laid over his own, Jonathan looking up to look Sock in the eyes. 

“Did you mean that?” he asked, his voice hiccuping in the middle of the question, reminding Sock of a small child. “Do you love me?” he asked

Sock's eyes widened. “I..I said that?' he asked, looking nervously at the blonde, who though still terrified, nodded. 

“Yes. Did you mean it Sock?” he asked and Sock, unable to come up with an answer leaned forward and pressed his lips to the others gently, allowing him any and all freedom to pull away and fully expecting him to. What he didn't expect was Jonathan to reach up now to cup the demon's face, head tilting to grant him better leverage to kiss the demon. Sock's wide eyes slowly closed and soon he had lowered himself to be sitting between Jonathan's knees, the other pulling away from the kiss slowly. 

“Did..That answer you Jonathan?” Sock asked quietly. Jonathan nodded slowly and moved to stand, causing Sock to gasp.. “No! Don't! You're hurt..” He started but Jonathan shook his head. 

“My legs are fine Sock, let's go before anyone find's us with the bodies.” he said. 

Sock nodded and bit his lip before hovering up to be side by side with Jonathan, reaching out and then pulling back as he tried and then decided not to try, holding the other's hand. 

Jonathan let out a chuckle, he actually chuckled after everything and reached out, taking Sock's hand for him. At the chuckle Sock's eyes widened and he looked at the blonde, when he saw the small smile he had on his lips his own curled into a smile as he leaned over and gave his companion another sweet and quick kiss on the lips as the started off through the darkened streets.


End file.
